Caboose in Remnant
by RequiemOfANightmare
Summary: My name is Michael J. Caboose and I don't know where I am. At least I'm with Freckles and i also met some nice ladies. Their names are Ruby Rose, Yang...um Xi-Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and (still debating on if this lady is nice or not) We-weiss Sch-Schnee. (Caboose is smarter then his normal self. Rating may change to M.)
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

AN: Criticize is welcomed.

Also if you want Caboose in a relationship with anyone on team RWBY leave that in your review.

One last thing i hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ruby got onto a launch pad next to all of her friends. She zoned out Ozpin as he spoke and took a deep breath to calm her anxiety. Then a sudden bright light flashed blinding everyone on the cliff.

"What was that!" Weiss screamed.

Everyone rubbed their eyes trying to get the vision back in them.

"Should we postpone the initiation, Professor?" asked with concern.

"No we'll continue, . " Ozpin said.

The witch nodded. "Prepare to launch, Trainees."

"But i-" Jaune was cut off as they were launched into the air.

As they closed in on the forest ground, Ruby extended her scythe and hooked it around the tree, she spun around the tree all the way to the ground. 'I wonder what that flash of light was...' she could hear her sister Yang's shotgun gauntlets going off in the distance. 'First got to link up with Yang.' She followed the noise and ran quickly through the forest. After ten minutes of running she ran smack dab into someone.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Ruby tensed and looked back to see Weiss and Weiss looked at her, they both groaned.

"I am not working with you." Weiss stated and started walking away. Ruby sighed and followed after her. "Weiss wait!"

Weiss looked behind her to find Ruby not there. "Ruby?"

"I'm over her Weiss!" She looked in front of her to see Ruby a couple of feet in front of her. "When did you get over there?"

Weiss watched Ruby disappear in a flurry of rose pedals. Weiss was in awe then felt something tap her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder to see Ruby. "I'm fast, Weiss."

Weiss shook out of her daze and scoff. "But you're still a child." She continued walking. Ruby groaned and cut down a tree next to her but they didn't notice a large black feather fall silently to the ground. As they tried to walk towards the forest center, they heard gun shots in the distance. Then they heard something growl, Weiss turned over her shoulder to find Ruby gone. "Ruby?!"

The growling was getting louder and Weiss turned back to the bush to see a lot of red eyes staring at her. She backed up and drew her rapier and loaded it with red dust. As she did that the Grimms known as Beowolves stepped out of the brush. They snarled and growled at her and circled her. "Ruby where did you go...okay Weiss, you don't need her. Remember your training, left foot back, Rapier in front. Alright looking good."

Weiss charged up her fire dust attack just as a beowolf jumped at her but out of nowhere Ruby appeared and killed the beowolf. Weiss had to redirect her shot at a tree in which caught on fire and fell over. "What the hell Ruby!"

"What?!" Ruby yelled as she back pedal towards Weiss.

"Why did you get in the way, I could have killed you?!"

"I told you I got it!"

"Yeah a little too late!"

They watched the Beowolves closing in on them. Two Beowolves jumped at them, Ruby slashed and killed one while Weiss stabbed it through the chest, causing the Grimm to evaporate immediately. They were instantly replaced by four more Beowolves.

"Duck Weiss!"

Weiss didn't hesitate and ducked as Ruby spun her Scythe as a bunch of Beowolves jumped at them. As Ruby continued her spin cycle, Weiss saw a Beowolf Major standing back with a whole horde of smaller Beowolves surrounding it. Also the fire had spread rapidly blocking any exit.

"Weiss I can't keep his up for much longer!" Ruby complained.

"You have to or we'll be Beowolf food!"

"I...can't." Ruby said as her scythe began to slow down.

The Beowolf Major howled and the other Beowolves advanced towards them. Weiss started firing off balls of fire into the approaching horde and Ruby switched her scythe into its sniper mode and did the same but it barely did anything to shorten their numbers.

'Is this the end?!' Ruby thought as she felt something land behind.

Ruby and Weiss looked over their shoulder to see a very tall blue robot standing behind them holding some kind of gun.

'Who in the world?!' Both Ruby and Weiss thought.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose and I hate mean doggies!" Caboose yelled as he placed the gun onto his back and he charged past them into the horde. He sent beowolves flying in every direction as he ran through them.

'Woah!' Ruby thought as she watched Caboose grabbed a beowolf by the tail and spun around using the Grimm as a weapon. Weiss once again went silent and watched in awe. The Beowolf major backed away as it saw it's subordinates being destroyed.

A beowolf leapt at Caboose but was caught in the super soldiers grips instead by the throat. He snapped the neck and threw it into the horde. Then he pulled his gun off his back. "Freckles, open fire!"

"Yes, Sir." The gun responded in a robotic voice and fired upon the horde with deadly accuracy. The Beowolf Major howled and the pack scattered to the wind. Caboose took a deep breath and put Freckles on his back.

"That...was...freaking...amazing!" Ruby yelled.

Caboose turned towards the short girls and smiled behind his helmet. "Y-you think so?!"

"That was pretty amazing." Weiss said under her breath.

"What did you say Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Um...You're such a child."She scoffed and walked away.

Ruby groaned then looked at Caboose. "So your name is...Michael, right?"

"Yeah but you can call me Caboose, nice lady!" He answered.

Ruby slightly blushed. "Thanks but the name is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Caboose said. "Do you know where I am?"

"You're not from here?"

Caboose shook his head. "I don't remember, how I got here."

'Maybe he was the flash of light.' Ruby thought.

"Ruby come one we got to find the forest center!" Weiss yelled.

"Hold on!" Ruby yelled back. "Come with us, Caboose."

"Okay, come on Freckles." Caboose said and put his gun on his back.

"Yes, Sir." The gun responded.

"You're Weapon talks!" Ruby yelled as they walked after Weiss.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Caboose smiled.

"What do you wish to know, Ma'am?" The gun asked Ruby as if it read her mind.

Ruby squealed with delight and asked. "Do you have a name?!"

"My name is Freckles, Caboose's personal A.I." The gun said. "My memory banks are messed up and that is all I remember."

"HURRY UP!" They heard Weiss yell.

"I don't like mean ladies!" Caboose said with a little fear.

"I think Weiss would be more scared of you but she...isn't mean...you just gotta get used to her." Ruby said as they picked up speed.

'Maybe Weiss and Ruby will be my friends ...maybe just Ruby.' Caboose thought as he ran alongside them.

-25 minutes later-

Yang and Blake arrived at the strange ruin in the forest center to find chess pieces. "Which one should we get?" Blake asked.

Yang walked over and grabbed the white knight. "How about a cute little pony."

Blake smirk."Sure."

A feminine scream shatter the silence of the forest. "Some girls in trouble!" Yang looked over at Blake. "Blake did you hear that!"

Blake didn't respond for she was looking up at the sky.

"Heads uppppppp!" Ruby screamed as she fell from the sky. Yang looked up.

"RUBY, WE NEED TO CATCH HER!" Yang screamed as she looked at Blake.

"She is falling too fast, we won't be able to catch her in time!" Blake said. "Wait what is that behind her!"

Yang looked back up to see a large blue robot scoop Ruby up in its arms and moved to make its feet face the ground.

"What is that?!" Blake asked no one.

"I don't know but if it saves my sister then it all okay with me!" Yang answered.

-Ruby and Caboose-

"Caboose, why did you jump?!" Ruby screamed and pulled herself closer to his chest plate.

"Because you said to and I also thought it was a good idea!" Caboose yelled back as they closed on the ground faster.

"If we make it out of this alive, you're going to be my best friend!" Ruby yelled.

"Really!"

"Yes, Caboose!"

"Yay!" Caboose brought Ruby closer to him.

The ground was 400 ft away and Caboose prepared himself for the rough landing. He hit the ground like a meteor causing the earth to shake and making a crater.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky with a robot?" Blake asked.

"I..."

Before she could continued, they heard roars come from the forest in front of them. A Ursa comes out, claws swinging, just as a pink blast of energy hit it on the back and it crashed to the ground flinging Nora off of it. She rolled and got back up.

"Awww it's broken!" Nora said as she dashed back towards it and examined the corpse. Ren ran out of the forest and leaned against the corpse. He was panting heavily.

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again!" He looked up to see Nora at the temple.

She grabbed a rook and began to sing and dance. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

Nora saluted and said before dashing over to him. "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl ride in on a Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..."

Once again Yang was cut off by a screech. They looked in that direction and saw Pyrrah running from a Deathstalker with Jaune still holding onto the stinger.

"HELP ME, PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed.

"Just hold on, Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled back.

Ruby and Caboose came out of the forest to see the Deathstalker chasing Pyrrah

"That is a big bug!" Caboose said.

"Follow me, Caboose!" Ruby said as they rushed over to Yang and Blake.

Out of the corner of her vision she saw something blue and red coming towards them. Yang looked over to see her sister and the Blue robot. "Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby said as she was about to give her sister a hug when Nora appeared between them and said her name. Caboose smiled and said his name as well. Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora looked at Caboose with surprise looks.

"Oh yeah, this is Caboose," Ruby introduced him better. "Caboose this is my Sister Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora."

He looked at the blonde woman as she approached him. She stopped in front of him and stared up into his visor. Caboose began to feel nervous of the smaller girl in front of her.

"You're tall," Yang said before give him a hug. "Thank you for saving my sister!"

Caboose smiled and his nervousness faded as he picked her up in a hug. "You're welcome, nice lady!" Yang laughed and he set her back down.

"Wow you're pretty strong, Caboose." Yang commented.

"Yeah, I am pretty strong." Caboose said while scratching his helmet. "...That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah it is!" Yang said as she punched his forearm and made his stumble a little bit. Then out of nowhere Jaune landed near the group with Pyrrha landed on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Jaune!"

"Its...okay...Pyrrha."

Ruby looks up and yanks on Yang sleeve. "Um...Yang." They all looked up to see Weiss holding onto the Nevermore's talon roughly the same size of her.

"How could you both leave me!" Weiss screamed.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby yelled back.

"It was a good idea!" Caboose called up.

"She is gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She is falling." Ren commented.

"I will save mean lady!" Caboose dashed towards the white haired girl who fell from the bird.

Caboose ran under the falling Weiss, "and, I caught the mean lady!" He yelled as he held out his arms and caught her.

"Let me down!" Weiss yelled at the super soldier.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Why?" Asked the girl still being held by him.

"Because I want another friend."

"Will you let me down if I say yes?"

"I don't know what you mean, so I will nod and say yes. Yes." He said while nodding.

"Good! Now that we are all here, we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby let out a battle cry and dashed toward the Deathstalker

"Ruby wait!" Yang screamed at the girl running towards the Grimm.

Ruby fires Crescent Rose and charges towards the oncoming Deathstalker. As they made contact, the Deathstalker smacked her away. She hit the ground and got back up slowly. "Don't worry...I'm okay!" She turned her scythe into its sniper mode and fired at the Grimm, then she ran and sheath her scythe as the Deathstalker started chasing her.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed and ran towards her.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

AN: Thank you for all your reviews but i wont be able to post for about 3 weeks Me and my family are going to the Philippines and I write stories with my phone, so sorry for the inconvenience.I have yet to decide for a pairing for Caboose but alot of you are saying Caboose and Ruby or a Harem.

Criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Ruby rushed towards her but then the Nevermore cawed above them and flapped it's wings sending a line of sharp feathers toward them. One caught Ruby by the cape and the rest stopped Yang from reaching her and the Death Stalker was closing in fast on Ruby.

"Get out of there, Ruby!" Yang screamed at her.

She pulled at her cape and screamed back. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker raises it's stinger preparing to stabbed at her. She raise her arms above her head and shuts her eyes.

"RUBY!"

'I don't want to die, someone save me!' Ruby screamed in her head.

A blue blur rushed passed Yang and stopped the stinger right before it pierced her.

"This is...very heavy!"

Ruby opened her eyes to see her savior. "Caboose..."

The super soldier forced the stinger into the ground and rolled out of the way as Weiss appeared and encased the stinger in ice with her Rapier.

"Weiss too..."

"Your such a child!" Weiss said and removed Myrtenaster from the ice. "Dimwitted and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I am a bit...difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer."

"Yes! Teamwork is always better!" Caboose added in his two cents.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you both of you."

"You're my new best friend Ruby, so I'll protect no matter what." The Super Soldier said with a smile behind his helmet. Ruby ran and hugged Caboose around the waist, he hugged her back.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Come on you love birds before this thing breaks out of the ice."

Ruby blushed and pulled away. The super soldier blushed under his helmet. Yang ran over and hugged her sister tightly.

"So happy you're okay!"

"I...won't be...if you squeeze me...to death!"

The blonde grinned and let go of Ruby. "Sorry."

The Nevermore roared as it was circling back. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Caboose rejoined the others.

"Guys? That thing is coming back! What are we going to do?" Jaune asked with a very worried tone.

"Look, there is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said as they all stared at the relics.

"She is right. Our mission is to grab artifact and make it back to the cliff," Ruby looks over at the snow girl and nodded. "There no point fighting this things."

"Running and Living, that is a plan I can get behind!" Jaune said.

Ruby grabbed a white knight piece just like Yang and Jaune grabs a white rook. Ruby turns around to see Caboose touching a stone pillar of the temple.

"What are you doing Caboose?" Little red asked.

He looked over at her then back at the stone pillar. He stayed silent before he placed his hand on the pillar, all of a sudden it began to glow bright blue and it was glowing brighter. Caboose closed his eyes.

"What is happening!" Weiss screamed.

"I don't think anyone knows what is happening Weiss!" Yang said while covering her eyes.

Caboose reopened his eyes to find everyone frozen in place. Then a glowing orb appeared in front of him.

"What is your wish?" The orb asked with a female voice.

"Um...to protect my new friends!" Caboose said with pride.

"That is a Noble wish, Michael J. Caboose." The orb said.

"How do you know my name?" The super soldier questioned.

"I know many things Michael, about this world, about the people who live in it. I was a warrior a long time ago." the orb said.

"Um...how long ago are we talking?" Caboose questioned.

"I have seen many summers and many winters come and go but let us get back on track." All of a sudden the stone pillar opened up to reveal a thick six foot blade. Caboose looked at the glowing orb.

"What is that?"

"This is a weapon I made to give it to a person worthy of it."

"I don't get it, why me?"

"Because you have a big pure heart Michael and Aura I've never felt before, so powerful, so warm." Orb shivered slightly.

"Can I put freckles in the weapon?"

"I can make it happen."

Caboose reached out and took hold of the buster swords handle and pulled it free from the pillar with ease. He gave the weapon a couple of swings. It was light for a big sword. He looked at the blade and found a button on the handle.

"Ooo, a button, I love pressing buttons!" The super soldier pressed the button and the blade of the sword opened up revealing a spot shaped like an assault rifle. He looked at the shape then at freckles, he repeated this gesture for about 2 minutes.

"I got it!" He pulled Freckles of his back and tried to put it in backwards. The orb watched him with amusement.

"Sir...turn me the other way." Freckles said.

Caboose flipped him around and place it into the slot. "I did it!"

"Well done, Sir, adjusting to new body."

"Yes well done indeed." The orb said. "When I send you back there are more Grimms coming."

"I'll protect my friends then!"

Then everything return back to normal. Caboose watched everyone rubbed their eyes. Ruby was the first to recover.

"Caboose! You oka- where did you get that?!" Little red pointed at the Buster sword.

"I...um...found it?"

Ruby stared into his visor. "Be honest."

"A glowing orb gave it to me!"

"A glowing orb?" Blondie questioned.

"Yeah it was golden and talking to me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked.

Caboose nodded and twirled the Buster Sword with ease. Then they heard howling and screeching.

"That is our que to leave!" Ren said.

"Go my new friends I'll hold them off!" The super soldier said with confidence.

"What?!" Ruby questioned.

"I promise to come back!"

She hesitant then Caboose place his hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

The soldier walked passed her and walked towards the Grimm horde that just showed up. Caboose stared at the line of Beowolves and a Death Stalker major. Then a roar was heard and he looked up to see the Nevermore return. It fired another round of sharp feather at the group and everyone took evasive maneuvers. A feather planted itself into the ground near him, so he grabbed it and threw it back javelin style at the Nevermore with precision accuracy.

Ruby looked at Caboose with surprise with blue flame like aura fluctuating around him. Everyone else was surprised to see it as well.

"That is the largest aura I've seen and the strongest I've felt." Pyrrha said.

"I thought I was the strongest aura you felt?!" Jaune questioned with a worried tone.

"Jaune your aura is strong but Caboose's you can feel even without touching him."

"I feel...so...warm." Ruby said in a daze.

"I agree with you but no time for drooling sis, time for us to go." Yang stated.

Little red shook out of it and they all ran for the forest line but she stopped to look back to see Caboose weapon changed from being six foot to six foot 9 inches, revealing intake ports. She watched as the super soldiers aura was sucked into the blade making it glow blue.

"RUBY!"

"Return to us Caboose." She ran after her little group.

The super soldier stared down the horde to see the once trap death stalker entered the forest to chase after his friends as the Nevermore flew after them, sloppily though. The Beowolves howled their battle cry and charged towards him in swarm formation. The Death stalker major screeched and followed after the line of Wolves.

"You ready, Freckles?"

"Power overwhelming, sir!"

"I don't know what that means but I'll take it as you're ready!" Caboose smiled underneath his helmet.

Now the horde was 20 feet away and the blue soldier charged forward to meet them, letting out a battle cry of his own but it sound like he was scared of what he was doing. Then he leapt over the first line into the thick of the horde slashing at everything around him. Takes limbs by the hundreds. The grimms persisted throwing their lives away to the super soldier by the dozens but they were endless. Caboose was being hit in every direction, so the super soldier had to change up his approach. He jumped 15 feet into the air.

"Freckles can you fire from inside the blade?!"

"There is a long barrel the leads out of the top of the blade." Freckles said.

"Open fire!"

"Eliminating hostiles."

Caboose aimed the buster sword at the horde and bullets rip through the beowolves with ease.

"Freckles, hold fire"

"Affirmative."

He landed on a barely living wolf and he crushed the head of the Grimm with his boot. The super soldier watched the beowolves scatter to make way for the Death Stalker Major. The giant arachnid stopped 20 feet away from him. Caboose took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard the Death Stalker snap it's claws before he felt the ground shaking. He did some breathing drills that calmed his nerves. When he felt the Death Stalker Major upon him he opened his eyes to see the death stalkers claw about to close on his head but it was moving in slow motion. He ducked and swung his blade up parrying the claw away then he drove the buster sword right between its eyes.

"Destroy, Freckles!"

"Understood, sir!"

The Death Stalker shook violently as bullets shredded it's insides apart. The Beowolf Majors howled and the horde resume its attack on Caboose. The Super soldier watched the Grimm move in slow motion towards him. He pulled Freckles free from the scorpion carcass and started to spin holding the blade in front of him very quickly. He cut through the horde like a blue tornado sending limbs in every direction.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed with complete joy. The Grimm couldn't touch the blue cyclone. Soon the horde was nothing but stragglers that scatter back into the forest. The 5 Beowolf Majors growled at the blue warrior who stop spinning to face them with his blade on his shoulder. The five majors that made up the packs leadership roared and charged forward. Caboose dashed to meet them, he swung Freckles at the close one made contact. Another major slashed at him sending Caboose back a couple of feet. Another Beowolf major front flip towards him and slammed its two hind legs into his chest plate sending him sliding across the ground. Caboose looked up from where he was laying down to see a Major leaping at him, he raised Freckles and the Beowolf impaled itself on it. The super soldier got up and shoved the blade in deeper and the Grimm dissipated. Another Beowolf stabbed for his visor but he fainted to the right and swung the Buster sword at the Grimm head, beheading it. Another Major unleashed a flurry of slashes and stabs and Caboose dodged each one. It throw out one more stab and Caboose fainted to the left and caught it then he broke the arm and drove Freckles through the neck beheading it.

"Clean kill, sir."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Aw thank you, Freckles," Caboose said with a smile. "I also like how you... um hurt people too."

"Thank you sir and there is a ant on the ground." Freckles said as a Beowolf leaped at Caboose with intentions of taking his head.

"Where?!" Caboose ducked right in time and the wolf flew right over his head.

"You just missed it, sir." Freckles said as the Beowolf was coming up behind the super soldier.

"Oh well!" He rested the buster blade on his shoulder also it split the Grimm head in half that was behind him. The last two major looked at each other before running back into the forest.

"Awww, they left too!"

"Sir, we should regroup with ruby and her group."

"Good idea, Freckles!" He ran in the direction of the destroy trees the death Stalker left in its chase of little red and her group. "I'm coming Ruby!"


	3. Chapter 3 Beacon

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update and i have no excuse for taking so long to post this.

Any on with the show.

I hope you enjoy and criticism is welcome.

* * *

Caboose sprinted quickly down the ruined path, he could see the cliff in the distance and the Nevermore dodging bright colors. He could also hear gunshots going off.

"Were making good time huh freckles?"

"Yes, sir," Freckles answered. " Sir with my new body I have the ability to fire 25×130mm slug rounds."

"Um...what is that?" He asked as he vaulted over a tree.

"I'm able to fire a Gauss Cannon round at the enemies but you must first charge me up with "aura" for me to be able to fire it"

"Okay, Freckles." Caboose responded as he broke through a tree trunk. He made it to where Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were fighting the Death Stalker that chased Pyrrha. He watched Jaune rushed forward and blocked one of the claws while Pyrrha blocked the other. Ren shot the stingers right off the tail, Nora jumped up and slammed her hammer down. Then he looked up to see Yang holding the Nevermore's mouth open and pumped shotgun round after shotgun round into its mouth. The Grimm slammed into the cliff face and landed on a ruin temple. It tried to fly away but it's foot was frozen to the ground by Weiss. Then Blake threw Gambol Shroud around two pillars and she and yang grabbed both ends of the ribbon. Forming a crude slingshot, Ruby jumped onto the ribbon with Crescent rose under her and Weiss held her in place with a glyph.

The Nevermore struggled to break free from its icy grip. Caboose closed his eyes and he felt his body be enveloped in a warm blanket. Everyone in the area felt it, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake looked back to see Caboose with his aura fluctuating and once again it was being sucked into the blade making it pulse blue.

"Creating 25x300mm slug!" Freckles stated. "Will be able to fire in a couple of seconds."

"Okay." The super soldier looked to where Ruby and others were and waved.

Little Red giggled and waved back and so did Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked with a little concern.

Weiss looked at her confidentially. " Hmmm! Can I!"

A moment of silence went by before little red asked. "Can y-"

"Of course I can!" Snow white cut her off.

Ruby looked forward and pumped Crescent Rose as Weiss turned the black glyph to red and launched Ruby at such a speed causing the ground behind her to crack. She left rose petals in her ascent towards the Grimm and with each shot she got closer to the trapped Nevermore. She caught it around the neck with her scythe slamming it into the cliff face. Then Weiss raised her rapier summoning white glyphs all the way to the top of the cliff. Little Red dashed up the cliff side while firing Crescent Rose.

Caboose watched in amazement and almost didn't hear Freckles say. "25x300mm slug created ready to fire at your mark, Sir."

"How did you know about my mark?!" The super soldier asked with surprise.

"What are you talking about, sir?" The AI asked.

"Nothing never mind!" Caboose said as he aimed Freckles at the Nevermore.

Ruby reached the top cliff ready to decapitate the Grimm, she pulled the trigger and release she was out of ammo. 'Oh no!'

Then a loud pang was heard as the Nevermore's head was separated and Ruby landing on the cliff. She turned around and looked down at all of her friends and sister.

"Good shot sir."

"Thank you, Freckles." Caboose place Freckles onto his back as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren jogged over to him.

"Hey Caboose follow us back to the Cliff." Jaune said before they all jogged back towards the cliff.

-top of the cliff-

The large group made it to the top and grouped up with Ruby before they headed back to Ozpin and . When they arrived was glad they made it back, until she saw Caboose and pointed her wand at him.

"What is that?!" asked as Ruby jumped in front of the Super soldier. "Ruby move aside!"

"No don't hurt him!" Little Red yelled. "He saved all our lives from a Grimm horde!" Everyone else agreed with her. Ozpin raise an eyebrow before he walked over and put his hand down on 's wand. "There is no need for that."

"But Professor!" Glynda complained.

"It is fine ," Ozpin said before looking at the Blue warrior. "Who are you?" Ruby moved aside next to him.

"Michael J. Caboose but just call me Caboose, Glasses man." He answered.

"Hmmm Caboose are you a human or some type of war machine created by Atlas?" The Professor questioned.

"I'm confused." Caboose said as he scratched his helmet.

"Sir, may I speak?" Freckles asked.

"Who said that?"

Caboose reached for the handle of his Buster Sword at this motion Glynda pointed her wand back at him. Ozpin motion her to put it down and she reluctantly complied. As Caboose removed his Buster Blade and stuck it into the ground.

"Glasses man meet Freckles." He said as he gestured to his blade.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow and stared at the blade before saying. "Hello Freckles, now allo-"

"Hello, Sir." Ozpin looked back at the weapon with curiosity while Glynda looked at it with caution in her eyes.

"Did you...just speak?"

"Yes I did, Sir."

"Remarkable...what are you?" Ozpin asked the blade.

"I am the personal and Combat AI of Michael J. Caboose and Captain Caboose please remove your helmet."

Caboose nodded and pulled off his helmet. Everyone was taken back at what they saw. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all took in his features, blonde messy hair, gentle blues eyes and a smile plastered onto his handsome pale face. "Hello."

"I thought there would be a grown man!" Nora said.

"I thought he would be some type of robot." Jaune commented, Pyrrha and Ren nodded.

"Damn sis you know how to pick 'em." Yang whispered while smirking but she didn't get a response. She looked over at her sister to see her staring at Caboose with a goofy smile. She rolled her eyes and return her attention to the super soldiers face. "You sure do, sis."

Ozpin shock wore off and he smiled, Glynda noted his expression.

"Professor, what are you thinking?" She questioned.

"I was thinking of enrolling him at Beacon." He whispered to her.

Glynda was shocked. "I'm sure that is not wise, Professor!"

"How so?" Ozpin questioned as he pushed up his glasses.

"First, we don't know who he is-"

"Michael J. Caboose." Ozpin said.

"Please, professor don't cut me off, next we don't know even if he fights Grimms well, all of our tech went offline after that bright flash."

"I think we can clear that up, ," Ozpin said before he turn towards the group of teens. "How did our blue friend do in combat?"

"He was AWESOME!" Nora screamed while jumping around.

"He stopped a Deathstalker stinger from stabbing me with his bare hands." Ruby said with a smile.

"Big blue held off a horde of Grimm comprised of Beowolves and a Deathstalker Major by himself like Ruby said before." Yang said with a smirk.

Ozpin smiled and return his attention to Glynda. "I rest my case, everyone come along."

"Can me and Freckles come along?" Caboose asked.

"I also meant you too, Michael." Ozpin said.

"Yay!" He yelled and followed them.

-Beacon-

"Michael you wait here until I call for you." Ozpin said as he gestured everyone else to enter.

"Understood, Glasses man." Caboose said with a smile.

Ozpin entered the auditorium and walked to the stage. He cleared his throat before he said. "Lets get this team grouping underway. First up we have Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said as their photos appeared behind him on a screen as the boys line up. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The crowd applauds while four more students walk onto the stage and took their places in front of him as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Ozpin said. "Led by…. Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" Jaune questioned. "Led by…."

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha grinned and gave Jaune a friendly shoulder bump, but knocks him over and lands on his butt, the crowd laughs. Ozpin cleared his throat and the crowd of students settled down.

"Next we have Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motioned them over. "The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by…"

"I hope it is me." Weiss thought.

"Ruby!"

Weiss with a surprise face looked at Ruby. While Little Red's expression was in complete shock. Yang envelopes her sister in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!"

After that they joined team JNPR and CRDL in the front row.

"Last but not least we have a new student joining us today." Ozpin said.

The crowd was confused and whispered amongst each other. Teams JNPR and RWBY stared at the auditorium entrance with smiles and smirks on their faces.

"Everyone please welcome, Michael J. Caboose!"

-Outside the Auditorium 5 minutes before-

"Freckles?"

"Yes, Captain Caboose?"

"Have you ever thought about why red, yellow, white and black butterflies flutter around you?"

"No, sir."

"Okay." Caboose continued to watch the butterflies fly around him as if doing a dance. He smiled and extended his hand out towards them then he pointed his finger. He kept very still and one at a time the butterflies landed on his finger then he extended his other fingers out. Each one landed on a single finger then a blue butterfly flutter by. The other butterflies took to the air and followed the blue one.

"They're so pretty, huh Freckles?"

"Which the butterflies or the girls?"

"Bo- What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm just making an observation since your body temperature rises when they complement you especial when the girls do, Sir."

"I'm confused."

"You'll understand in the near future, Sir."

Caboose only nodded then he heard his name be called. He entered the Auditorium only to be greeted with silence and confused faces. He could hear them whisper due to his helmet amplified hearing.

"Is that a robot?"

"That can't be a human."

"Is that a sword on his back?"

"Its huge!"

He zoned them out and walked towards the stage. He spotted team RWBY and JNPR at the front, he waved hi before getting on the stage.

"Introduce yourself." Ozpin stepped away from the mic.

The super soldier walked up to the mic and he pulled off his helmet. The crowd was shocked into silence.

"Um...hello, My name is Michael J. Caboose." He took the buster blade and placed it in front of the mic. "This is Freckles."

"Hello humans, my name is Freckles, I am Caboose's personnel and combat A.I."

"He is also a gun!" The super soldier pressed a button and a MA5D assault rifle launched out of the blade. He caught the rifle and aimed it at the crowd, everyone panicked, he pulled the trigger and confetti shot out. Everyone calmed down and just stared other we upset and some were smiling. He quickly put Freckles back into the blade and attached onto his back.

"Next time please warn us, Michael." Ozpin said.

"Freckles note that."

"Already on it, Sir."

"Anyways since you were the odd one out, I'll allow you to join whatever team you want."

"What team is Ruby, Yang and Blake on?"

"Team RWBY…"

"Wait so Ruby is a team not one person?!"

"No the team is spelled 'RWBY' and we pronounced it as ruby."

"Wait so Ruby is a team yet she is in a team Ruby…..I'm confused."

Ruby got on stage and gently grabbed Caboose forearm. "Join team RWBY, please."

"Yeah big blue join us!" Yang yelled.

"Would mind having someone with power armor on the team." Blake added in.

"I agree with Blake." Weiss said.

"Team...um...RW..BY" Caboose said.

"That settles it now you're are RWBYC." Ozpin said as he fixed his glasses.

Caboose and Ruby joined the rest of their friends as they exited the Auditorium.

"This will be an interesting year…" Ozpin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Beacon's Morning

AN: Thank you for all your views and reviews.

To all people who didn't want a pairing….sorry to disappoint there is one or more MWHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..To people who want and don't want a harem…. I'm still thinking about it.

Anyways I hope you enjoy and Criticism is welcome :)

* * *

-Beacon, morning -

Caboose felt someone poking him he slowly opened his eyes to find Ruby in front of him.

"Good morning, Caboose." Little red whispered.

"Morning Ruby." The super soldier whispered back as he stretched.

"Why did you where your armor to sleep last night?"

"Um…," Caboose blushed. "I need help taking it off."

Her eyes widen and turn to look to see if any of the others were awake. She turn her eyes back to Caboose with a blush on her face.

"So how do we get it off?"

"Um…let me think….there are holes on the armor just insert two fingers and rotate it to the left," Caboose said. "I'll handle the front and you get the back, Ruby."

"Okay." Caboose turn his back to her and she saw the hole. She stuck two fingers in and cranked it to the left for about 30 seconds before a hissing popping noise resonated through the room. Ruby gritted her teeth and turned back towards the beds. She saw her sister and Blake shift slightly but Weiss was still sleeping soundly before returning her attention to Caboose but the covers on the bed slowly lowered to reveal two pairs of Lilac and Amber eyes watching them. She slowly removed the back piece and laid it on the floor. The moon illuminated the room from the window and it reveal something grey.

"What is this?"

"My skin suit."

"S-skin…suit…" She said as she subconsciously touched and poked his back feeling every back muscle.

"R-ruby y-you're tickling me." Caboose giggled quietly.

"Oh… sorry." She blushed and giggled as she moved over to his right shoulder plate and removed it with a hiss and a pop not caring if it woke up the others.

Yang watched with scary attention and Blake was seeing everything due to her heritage. Caboose removed his front chest piece and set it down. Ruby moved over to the other side and removed the other shoulder plate. She turned even redder when she saw how the skin tight suit hugged his muscles. She bit her bottom lip as Caboose removed his gauntlets after that he got up and moved over to Ruby's bed and sat down. She followed him and helped him remove the rest of his armor.

"Thanks Ruby."

"Wow…." Little red said taking in Caboose in all his skin tight glory.

 _"You got that right sis." Yang thought._

 _"Wow indeed." Blake thought._

The Super soldier blushed and got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

He entered the bathroom and Yang sat up on bed. She looked over at Ruby and smirked. "Getting to know your teammate better, Sis?"

"Y-yang!" She whispered. "What are you doing up?"

Then Blake sat up as well. "Enjoying the show."

"You're up too!" Ruby yelped.

"We woke up when we heard the first hiss and pop." Yang said and Blake nodded.

"So you saw-"

"You drinking him all in?" Yang questioned with a raise eyebrow.

Ruby turned red and hide her face in her hands. "Why do you say it like that…?"

"Don't worry, we were do the same thing." Yang said with a smirk. "Anyways let's get ready while big blue is in the shower."

-30 minutes later-

Caboose stepped out of the shower and pulled on his new Beacon uniform pants. He got his collared shirt on and buttoned it up. He stepped out of the bathroom and he notice everyone except for Weiss was up and dressed.

"Good morning Yang and Blake." Caboose said.

"Good morning Big Blue." Yang said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Caboose." Blake said in a cool tone.

He looked over at Ruby who was waiting by Weiss' bedside with a whistle in her hand and a mischievous grin on her face. Caboose chuckled as he watched Weiss' eyes fluttered open then Ruby blew her whistle causing Snow white to leap out of her bed onto the floor.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss yelled from the floor as Caboose extended his hand out to help her up which she gladly accepted.

Completely ignoring her question Ruby continued. "Now that you're awake, we can begin our first order of business!"

She dusted herself off and said. "Excuse me?"

In Yang's arms were pillows, pamphlets, and a candle-holder. "Decorating!"

"What?!" Weiss questioned.

Blake then lifted a suit case. "We still need to unpack." The suit case open and all the contents spill out. "And clean up."

Weiss looked very unamused then Ruby blew her whistle sending Weiss to the floor again.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Caboose and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! BANZAI!" She yelled.

"BANZAI!" Yang and Blake yelled.

"BAN-WHAT!" Caboose yelled.

"Sir, it is pronounced ban-zai." Freckles said from the corner.

"I'M CONFUSED!"

Yang placed a poster on the wall with six guys in different poses with the words _"THE ACHIEVE MEN"_ on her part of the room. Weiss positions a painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection before walking away. Blake in her corner putting away her books on her shelves. Then she picked up a book called _"Ninjas of Love"_ and her eyes widen as she warily looks around only to meet Cabooses gaze and his raised eyebrow. She blushed and quickly put it back into the shelves. Caboose returned his attention to his little corner and just stared at all of his stuff. Ruby position Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains before perfectly cutting a diagonal piece off. The girls stood back and looked at their room everything was perfect except for the beds in the middle, all cramped together.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss complained.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added in.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang questioned

"Maybe we should…." Ruby said.

"Make...beds that…can stack on each…other?" Caboose questioned.

"That is exactly what we need, Caboose!" Ruby yelled as she hugged his mid-section then she realized what she was doing and let go with a blush across her face.

"That is really a great idea, Big Blue." Yang said as she gently slugged his arm.

"That seems really dangerous." Weiss said.

"It does seem really efficient." Blake commented.

"Well let's put it to a vote." Snow White said.

"I think we just did, Weiss." Little Red said.

"Well, all of you wait outside me and freckles go this." Caboose said as he scooped them all up in his arms, they all yelped and he took them outside. He set them down and went back inside, locking the door behind him.

"He is quite strong…"Weiss said with a blush and the other nodded in agreement. All of a sudden the noise of a jackhammer and a saw erupted from their room. They all looked at the room in shock then they heard a door open behind them. They turned around to see Jaune sticking his head outside his team's dorm room.

"What is with all the noise?" He questioned. "And where is the big guy in power armor?"

"Oh, Caboose is inside…building us bunk beds?" Ruby said now unsure what is happening in there due to the noise. The rest of team JNPR joined them outside to look at the door as it shook.

"Freckles! Come I need your sharp edge!" Caboose yelled from inside.

Everyone looked unsure and Weiss banged on the door. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THERE?!"

"Weiss, please calm down I'm sure nothing is going to be destroyed." Ruby said just before an explosion shook the door. Everyone looked at each other with shock and the door opened with Caboose stepping out.

"Hello everyone."

Weiss walked over to him and poked him on the chest. "What did you do?!"

"I made Bunk beds and renovated a little." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Let us see what you did, Big Blue." Yang said and every nodded in agreement.

"You'll be amazed at what I did." He said with confidence as he opened the door for everyone.

They all entered and amazed how much the room changed under a matter of a few minutes, in the center of the room were two real bunk beds. All the book shelves around the room became one book shelf with a green and red button on it. On Ruby and Weiss' side of the room was completely organized, all of Weiss' boxes of dust were on shelves and completely labeled with what color was in the box. The desks were cut in half and connected to the walls.

"H-how….did you do all of this, Caboose?" Weiss questioned as she looked at all of her dust boxes.

"Wizards never tell their secrets." He said with a smile. "Or their guns."

"Hey Caboose, what is this?" Blake asked.

He made his way over to her. "Well since your books were scattered all around the room I made a single book shelf."

"Where are the rest of my books?" She questioned.

He pressed the green button and the shelf began to rotate to another shelf of books, everyone was amazed by the feet.

"TH-THIS IS AMAZING!" Ruby screamed as she jumped onto her bed.

"Yeah it pretty great." Yang said as she sat down on her bed. "Great job, Big Blue."

Caboose blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I had a lot of help from Freckles…"

"No he didn't all he need from me was to cut stuff and help him rewire some stuff for the shelf." The AI said. "Caboose is good with vehicles and electronics even if it doesn't show at times."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" The super soldier questioned.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Well objective complete." Ruby said as she sat down on the bed. "Our second objective is classes we have a couple of classes together starting at nine o'clock."

"Wait!" Weiss screamed and everyone looked at her. "Did you say nine o'clock?!"

"Um…"

"Its 8:55!" Weiss said before running out the door.

Everyone looked at each other before sprinting after her. In the court yard Ozpin and watched the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looked at her watch and Ozpin just sipped his coffee.

-Mr. Port's Class-

Caboose looked at all of the info on the board about each type of Grimm he didn't see like the King Taijitu, Boarbatusk and the Ursa. He wrote down everything about them to where they aren't vulnerable and where they are. He looked bellow him to see Ruby dozing off, Weiss was also writing down, Yang and Blake were paying attention to Mr. Port while he rabbled on about what people called the Grimm. Then Mr. Port cracked a joke that no one laughed at.

"That joke was super lame, huh Caboose?" Jaune asked as he nudged Caboose's shoulder.

"I would have laughed but I didn't get it." He said.

Jaune shrugged. "So how was your first night with them?"

Caboose looked at Jaune with a blush. "What do you mean by that?!"

"What I mean was did you sleep well?"

"It wasn't very comfortable due to my armor but it was nice once I was asleep."

"Who helped you take it off?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

The blue warrior turned redder. "Um….no-none of your business."

"Oh, let me guess it was…Ruby." Jaune said and Caboose's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "So it was her."

Jaune chuckled. "So did she do anything strange?"

"No….maybe…yes, she felt up my back."

"Was it that bad?"

"No…it was nice but I told her she was tickling me, so she would stop," Caboose said. "I also felt like another pair of eyes on me."

"Hm, seems like two of the others were up watching or looking at you, bro."

"You're probably right, Jaune."

They both return their attention to Mr. Port asked for a volunteer to find whatever was in the cage, Caboose was about to raise his hand but Weiss beat him to it.

"I do, Sir!"

"Then step forward and face your opponent." Mr. Port said as he gestured to the cage.

Weiss got out of her seat and headed to the front of the classroom. She summoned a glyph before reaching into it and pulling out her Rapier, Myrtenaster.

"Go Weiss!" Yang yelled with her fist in the air.

"Fight well." Blake said.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBYC!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss lowered her blade and looked over at Ruby. "Can you be quiet, I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um…sorry." Little Red said with a sheepish look.

Snow White scoffed and looked up at the super soldier. "Battle on Weiss!"

She smiled before getting back in her stance with her Rapier at the ready. Mr. Port walked over to the cage with his axe and struck the lock unleashing a Boarbatusk. The Grimm charged out of the cage towards Weiss, she used Myrtenaster to deflect the Grimm's attack and rolled to the side readying her next attack. The Boarbatusk turned around to face her but it didn't charge. So Snow White took the initiative and sped towards the Grimm but out of nowhere the beast catches the Rapier between its tusks. The Grimm shook trying to throw Weiss' weapon out of her hand.

"A bold new approach!" Mr. Port claimed. "I like it."

"Come on, Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby only to feel her weapon be ripped out of her hands then was knocked back by the beast tusk. She looked to see Myrtenaster land on the other side of the classroom behind the Boarbatusk. She looks at the Grimm as it roared and charged towards her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight in the Arena

AN:I'm sorry for taking so long to upload but I hope you enjoy.

Criticism is welcome, also I hope you like the new professor :)

The Boarbatusk motioned to run her over but Weiss rolled out of the way and the beast slammed into a desk. She sprinted towards Myrtenaster and picked it up, she turn to face the Boarbatusk already charging back at her. She sidestepped gracefully and the beast charged right passed her slamming into the wall.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There is no-."

"Can you shut up already?!" Weiss yelled and Ruby visibly flinched.

The Boarbatusk shook off its dizziness and jumped into the air. It spun itself into a ball and once it hit the ground, the beast spun rapidly in one spot until it shot one like a cannon ball. Weiss summoned a glyph that blocked the Grimm and made it flip onto its back. Then she jumped onto another glyph behind her and shot towards the underbelly of the Boarbatusk. Her blade pierced the belly and the beast whined before falling silent. Snow white let out a sigh of relief then Caboose jumped up and clapped his hands, she looked over at him.

"WELL DONE, WEISS!" The Super Soldier yelled with a big grin on his face.

Her face reddened and he only caught a glimpse of it before she turned away.

"Well done indeed, we are in the present of a huntress in training." Mr. Port said as Weiss stood up breathing heavy. "Well that is all for today, be sure to cover your assigned readings, and… stay vigilant! Class Dismissed!"

Weiss glared at Ruby and quickly rushed out of the classroom.

Jaune gently nudged Caboose and asked. "What is her problem?"

"I don't know but… I will find out!" The Super Soldier claimed as he got up and followed after Weiss.

"Wait for me, Caboose." Ruby called out as she got up to follow him.

Team RWBYC looked at each other with the same question running through their minds. Outside in the hall way, Caboose and Little Red caught up with a brooding Snow White.

"Weiss!" Ruby said.

She stops and turns around. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Little Red questioned. "Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" Weiss screamed. "You're supposed to be a team leader, and so far you've only been a nuisance!"

Caboose's eyes widen, "Weiss that is mean."

"No it's not Caboose, it is the truth!"

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?"

"That is just it- you've done nothing to earn your position!" Snow White ranted. "Even back in the forest you were acting like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

A hurt expression settled on Ruby's face and Caboose didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Where is this coming from Weiss?" Ruby questioned. "What happened to all the talk about "teamwork"? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

Weiss looked away and thought silently as Ruby and Caboose looked at her. She took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but not a team led by you," Weiss said with a stern look. "I've studied and trained, quite frankly I deserve better." She turned her back to them.

Ruby eyes began to water and she reached out but stopped herself. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Weiss then walked down the hallway and turned the corner leaving their sight. Ruby turned to look at Caboose and he could see the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. He gently embraced her and she snuggled into him, she placed her head in the crook of his neck. She sniffled and he could feel his shoulder becoming damped. Caboose's mind began to race for this is the first time he had a girl crying on his shoulder. So he decided to just silently hold her and rub her back, after about five minutes of silent crying, she slightly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Is she right, did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby whispered so quietly, that if Caboose didn't have his augmentation, he wouldn't have heard her.

"I don't think so, Ruby." Caboose said with a smile. "Back in the forest you showed that you can lead, Ruby, plus it's only been one day. So smile little red, you look nicer when you do."

She blushed lightly as she wiped her tears away and a small smile appeared on her face. "You really know how to cheer a girl up Caboose."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Not really…. But if that didn't work I would have gave you this cookie." He showed her a giant cookie in a zip lock bag.

"Where did you get that?!" She questioned.

"Um…"

-Jaune-

"Ah, time for a big cookie break." He said as he reached into his left pocket to find nothing. "Hey? Where is it?"

-Caboose and Ruby-

"That is a secret, but don't let Jaune catch you eating it!" He responded. "Now I'll go talk to Weiss."

"Alright Caboose but hurry, we have another class before we return to the dorms." She said to an already leaving Super Soldier.

"Alright." He said before turning the corner that Weiss previously took.

He quickly walked through the hallway and arrived at a T-junction.

"Which way to go?" He questioned himself.

"Go left." He looked to his right to see Ozpin standing there with coffee in his hand. "Then take a right and then go left, you should find her at the balcony."

"Thank you, glasses man!" Ozpin watched as Caboose ran down the hall way then went left. The professor smirked and continued down the hallway. The super soldier arrived at the balcony to find Weiss looking up at the sky, he walked over to her.

"Weiss." She jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh, it's just you Caboose," She said. "Now what do you want?"

"Why were you being mean to Ruby?"

"Like I said she is being childis-."

"You've already said that, but she was only cheering you on." Caboose said with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry she can handle the truth!" Weiss uttered.

"No, more like you can't…" She was shocked by the accusation. "Do you think you would do better as leader?"

"Yes I believe I would be a better lead-"

"You wouldn't, not with an attitude like that." Once more a shock expression settle on her face. "By the way you walk your posture shows you are a rich girl, who get everything."

"Wow… Caboose you can really read people." She said with some astonishment. "But that isn't remotely true…. Well… not entirely."

He stayed silent for a moment before saying. "Treasure what you have Weiss, not what you don't have. Also some more advice, train, get good at every technique and be the best teammates slash friend, we know you can be."

Weiss slightly smiled before nodding. "You're right Caboose, I should stop fretting over stuff I don't have, and treasure what I do."

He smiled. "Good, now let's get to our final class for the day."

"Lead the way." Snow white said then the Super Soldier stopped and she ran into his toned back. "What is wrong?"

"Can you lead? I forgot where the classroom is." Caboose blushed.

"Sure." Weiss giggled as she walked passed him

-20 minutes later in classroom B-221-

They entered the classroom to find that it was some sort of stadium with the sits at the top. They saw Ruby and Blake sitting to the left and team JNPR next to them.

 _"Where is Yang?"_ Caboose questioned himself.

"Ah, some late comers!" They looked over to see a man in a black duster coat, black jeans and a red shirt with red hair. "Well since you missed introductions, I'm your new sparing teacher Santa Chorus."

"Are you serious that is your name?!" Weiss questioned.

"Yes young lady it is, my parents really love that holiday and its mascot." Santa said. "Now which one of you later comers want to face off with Miss Xiao Long?"

"Count me out!" Weiss said quickly before sprinting up to sit next to Blake.

"Well then boy I guess you've been chosen, what is your name?" Santa asked.

"Michael J. Caboose but you can just call me Caboose, Mr. Santa." The Super Soldier responded before stepping on the platform. "So what am I doing?"

"You're fighting me!" Yang yelled with a smile.

"But I…. don't want to fight you, Yang."

"Don't worry Caboose, you won't hurt Miss Xiao Long," He said as he pressed a couple of buttons on his pad. "If you turn your attention to the two screens behind us."

The Super Soldier looked up to see his picture with a blue bar under it on one screen while on the other it showed Yang with the same bar underneath her picture. "Caboose, you see the blue bar, that is your aura and it protects your body from physical damage. You can still feel it but it won't leave any permanent damage."

"Oh, I… guess that is alright." He said as he got onto the platform hesitantly.

"Come on Big Blue show me what you're made of." Yang winked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Alright the rules are simple, you can use your weapons and your semblance." Santa said. "You may begin when I get to the top with the other students and may the best win."

They both nodded as Mr. Chorus began to leave, they turned back to each other, Yang smiled and Caboose gulped.

"Freckles, are you there?"

"Yes, sir."

"You heard Santa right?"

"Yes, our success rate is 40%."

"Good enough right?" He said as he drew his Buster Sword and rested the tip against the ground as Yang readied Ember Celica. He looked back towards the stands to see Santa take his seat near team CRDL.

"Begin!" Chorus yelled.

Caboose redirected his attention to Yang, only to see her up in his face. She motioned a right hook for his face but he dodged and backed away. He swung his buster sword at her but she slide under the blade. He had swung too wide and Yang punished him for it with powerful body shots then she delivered an uppercut with a blast of her shot gun and it sent him flying into the air. Caboose caught himself and he used the roof to propel himself downwards, Yang dodged the attack as the blade stuck into the ground but he wasn't done there. He used his momentum of the attack to flip over pulling his blade out of the ground and brought down up her, Yang's eyes widen but she blocked the blade with her gauntlets and she skidded back about 5 feet. He charged at her then swung at her midsection but she dodged it and once more deliver multiple body shots before backing away when the blade came back around.

"You're really good at this, Yang." He complimented as he swung the buster sword at her head and she ducked under it.

"Thank you, Caboose." She smiled at she delivered a right hook to his face with a shot gun blast.

The super soldier was sent flying before hitting the ground 6 feet away but he immediately got back up and charged right back in.

"Don't just use your sword, use your hands too, sir." Freckles advised.

"Good idea."

He swung wide again and she stepped into his box only to be hit by his fist then he slammed the flat side of the blade into her midsection. Yang slammed into the wall and collapsed to the floor, immediately Caboose regretted what he did and ran over to her.

"YANG, ARE YOU OKA-?!" He was cut off by a devastating left hook to the face then he felt a right hook connect as he stumbled backwards.

He looked to see her smiling then she cocked her gauntlets and began to fire slugs at him. Caboose used the flat side of the blade as a shield as he ran back towards her when he was close enough he swung at her. She dodged it and delivered a haymaker with a shotgun blast directly to his face but he caught her fist and gauntlet in his hand stopping both attacks. He held onto her as he swung the buster sword but she blocked with the other gauntlet.

"You're getting better, Big Blue."

"I am?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup but you need a little practice." Yang said with a wink as she grabbed the blade and lifted herself up, she kicked him in the chest with both feet and propelled herself into the air.

He looked up at her only to see red projectiles flying at him. All the crowd saw was Yang firing multiple slugs at Caboose and he just taking it, in the process a lot of dust was kicked up and it shielded the super soldier from the crowd's view. Finally Yang landed and stood a couple of feet away from the cloud of dust. It slowly began to settle and it revealed Caboose on one knee with his Buster sword stuck in the ground. Everyone watched him waiting to see if he would continue the match, but he slowly patted his blade three times, signaling to everyone that the match was over.

"Winner Miss Xiao Long!" Santa shouted as everyone clapped and cheered.

Caboose stayed in that position until he noticed a hand enter his vision, he looked up to see Yang smiling at him and he smiled back. He took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet, he winced and she looked up at him with concern. "You alright, Big Blue?"

"Yeah, just sprained my ankle." He answered with a smile.

"Well you can lean against me." She said as he did just that.

"Thanks Yang."

"No Problem, Caboose."

-Up in the stands-

"Don't they look like a great couple?" A Student near Team RWBYC asked another.

"Yeah they do." Another student responded.

The group heard them and a pang of jealous rippled through Ruby and Weiss

 _"He's mine dear sist- what am I thinking?!"_ Ruby thought as she blushed and shook her head.

 _"I know he told me not to fret over what I don't have b- okay Weiss let's stop that thought there."_ Weiss thought as a blush touched her pale cheeks.

 _"He shows good sportsmanship, doesn't seem to hold a grudge…. I wonder if I show him my heritage, will he accept me."_ Blake contemplated with a sad expression. _"Not yet… I must know him more before I can do that."_

-Down in the Arena-

"Well fought both of you, but Caboose you need to work on some control when using that blade of your, also don't always rely on it." Santa said. "Alright, that is all we have for today, go get some rest!"

Everyone in the stands got up and began to exit the classroom, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR walked over to the two combatants and congratulated them on a good match before they left for the dorms.

-Team RWBYC's dorm-

"So who wants to shower first?" Weiss asked everyone as they entered the room.

All the girls fell silent as they looked at Weiss like she was a stranger.

"You're usually the one who jumps in first before anyone else and takes almost an hour." Yang said and the other two agreed as Caboose shut the door behind them.

"Alright, fine don't take my generosity." She said as she moved towards the bathroom.

"Hold on Snow white, I'll go." Yang said as Weiss stopped and she moved passed her into the bathroom.

Weiss smiled and Ruby questioned Caboose in a whisper. "What did you do to Weiss?"

"Yeah, is this a part of a bet between you and her?" Blake added in.

"I only talked to her and no this is all her own doing." He whispered back to them as he pulled off his Blazer Coat.

They looked back over at her as she began to read Mr. Port's assignment. Ruby and Blake got their books while Caboose pulled off his shirt and tie in a slow fashion. They all looked up from their books and watched him as he groaned, his top half skin suit showed of his muscles as he stretched. Blushes consumed their faces and they tried to get back to their reading but their eyes continuously drifted back to him.

"Man, stretching is good after a hard fight." He groaned as he stretched his arms out.

He grabbed his book and sat down next to Weiss. "So what page are the monsters on?"

"W-well the monster that we are on is on page 10, the Beowolf." Ruby said as she slipped down and sat down next to him.

"Okay." He said as he opened his book

-15 minutes later-

Yang stepped out of the bathroom in her Pajamas to find everyone reading about the Grimms. He grabbed her book and sat down on Blake's bed. "Hey Big Blue, shower is free."

"Alright, thanks Yang" He got up and head towards the restroom.

"So what did I miss?" She asked.

All their face turned red as before they all responded with. "Nothing!"

"Did he strip in front of you?"

"No…maybe….yes…." They responded as their face became redder.

"Awwww, I missed it." She pouted.


	6. Chapter 6 A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter Six A Trip Down Memory Lane**

An: Hey Everyone... I know you're probably all upset that this chapter didn't come out sooner... and I'm sorry... I got side tracked by writers block, school, anime and video games. But I'll try to upload this on a more desirable time, so please don't take my head.

Besides all that, I hope you enjoy and review.

Your anger is welcome too... but please be gentle XC.

* * *

-RWBYC's Dorm, Very Early Morning-

Caboose opened his eyes and looked around the room to see everyone still asleep, he got up and quickly got dressed into his uniform. Then he silently walked over to the window, he gently pulled the curtain back to find that the sun wasn't anywhere close to rising. He walked over and grabbed Freckles, he moved towards the door but looked at the girls to still find them asleep.

"Be back in a little while….." Caboose whispered before leaving the room.

He walked through the hallways until he reached the courtyard. He noticed Santa was sitting on a bench just staring into the sky with a Long Sword resting against the bench. He walked over to him and said. "Good Morning, Santa."

"Ah, Caboose, why are you awake so early?" Santa questioned.

"Well, I was looking to train with Freckles for a little while before the sun comes up," The Super Soldier answered. "What are you doing awake?"

"Oh, I have a sleeping disorder, it's called Insomnia." He said.

"Insomn-what?"

"Insomnia is a disorder where you can't fall asleep or stay asleep."

"Oh…, so that your weapon?"

Santa picked up his Long sword and gazed at it. "Yeah… it is, so you're going to go train in swordsmanship?"

"Um….yeah, Yang told me i need to work on it."

"Okay, I'll be your instructor for this."

"Really?!" Caboose asked with eyes wide.

"I'm a teacher after all, Caboose." Santa said as he got up and gestured for the Super Soldier to follow him.

They walked all the way to the Emerald Forest and stopped, the sun was beginning to rise.

"We'll be training here so nothing gets destroyed." Santa said as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Why?" Caboose asked.

"Yesterday, while you were sparing with Yang, I was taking scans of your Aura usage and i found that Yang was using 35% of hers, while you're only using 5% of it."

"I am?!"

"Yes you're only using 5%." Santa said. "But if you think that you've used more, please show me."

"Um….how do i bring out my Aura?"

"You… don't know how to bring out your Aura?"

Caboose shook his head. "The first time it happen was when I stopped a big group of Grimms from pursuing all my friends."

"Hmmm, well all you have to do is focus." Santa told as he sat down criss-cross applesauce. "Let us meditate."

"Ah, okay." Caboose set Freckles down in front of him then he sat down next to him.

"Clear your mind and relax." Santa exhaled then inhaled.

The Super Soldier started to do the same breathing techniques as . After a few minutes nothing was happening, Caboose opened his eyes and looked over at Santa to find him being surrounded by a red aura.

"How are you doing that?" The blue warrior questioned.

Without losing his concentration, Santa said. "Focus on something you want to protect maybe that will bring out your Aura."

"That is easy." Caboose smiled as he closed his eyes.

In his mind he thought about all his friends and how he wanted to protect them but he focused on the four he wanted to protect the most. He felt a warmth engulf him but he stayed focus. Santa looked over at him to see his aura appear like a blue fire. For a moment he feared that Caboose would set the forest a flame. He pulled out his Aura reader and saw it was increasing rapidly as the flame like Aura was increasing in size.

"That is amazing….you're aura level is going through the roof!"

Caboose seem not to hear him, Santa came to his front to see his eyes open and they were glowing bright blue. "Caboose?"

He waved his hand in front of his face. "Hmmm...seems like you disconnected from this world….wonder where you are Caboose...?"

\- Within Caboose's Mind-

Caboose groggily got up and looked around, to see a base and canyon walls on both sides. He looked up into the sky to see half a circle. _Where am I?_ He stepped forward and kicked something, he looked down to see Freckles.

"Oh, Freckles, you should be laying in the dirt." He picked him up but no response came. "You feeling alright Freckles?"

"Hey, idiot, stop talking to your gun and get your ass up here!" Caboose heard someone yell, he turned around to see a man in Cobalt armor like his own. "Hey! Are you really brain dead?!"

"No!" Caboose yelled back. "At Least I don't think so?!"

"THEN HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET IN HERE THE REDS GOT SOME NEW VEHICLE!" The Cobalt soldier then disappeared.

 _Who is that? And why is he being mean?! Who are the Reds?! And what is wrong with you Freckles?!_ He placed the Assault Rifle on his back and walked into the base. He walked to find it was smaller than it looked, he walked around looking for a stair or a ramp. He soon found one and walked up it, to find the Cobalt soldier wasn't alone, standing next to him was a Teal soldier in the same armor.

"Hey! Let me see!" Teal yelled at Cobalt.

"Shut the hell up Tucker, I'm trying to focus it here!" Cobalt was adjusting the sight on the Sniper Rifle. "Check if the Idiot is here!"

"Hey!" They turned to face Caboose. "Who are you calling an Idiot?!"

The other two warriors when as still as a statues and the blue super soldier walked up to them. "Who do you think you're calling an Idiot?!"

"I-is he talking back to us….Tucker?" The Cobalt warrior questioned.

The teal warrior scratched his helmet. "I-I think he is, Church…."

"Look who grew a pair." Church chuckled.

"Who are you guys?" Caboose questioned.

"Caboose… did you hit your head or something?!" The Teal soldier asked.

"How the hell do I zoom with the scope?!" The Cobalt soldier said as he messed with the sniper.

"Let me see it!" Caboose walked over and ripped the sniper out of Churches' hands.

He looked through the scope and tapped a button near the trigger and the scope zoomed in towards the red base. He could see a men in red armor, maroon armor and orange armor, surrounding a car with a turret mounted to the back.

"Hey give me that back, Idiot!" Church yelled and ripped the rifle out of Cabooses' hands but in the process the rifle fired into the sky.

"What is your problem and why do you keep calling me mean names?!" Caboose yelled at them and Church took a subconscious step back.

"Whoa, calm down buddy!" Tucker yelled.

"Yeah, would you chill the fuck out!" Church added in.

"No! Who are you and where am I?" Caboose questioned.

Caboose watched as the Tucker and Church looked at each other then back at him.

"Serious…?" Church questioned before the blue super soldier nodded his head. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Yeah, not getting enough circulation in that helmet?" Tucker added in.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! And just answer the questions!" Caboose yelled as his grip on the gun tighten.

"You should know perfectly know where and who we are! We've been at this base together over the past three years!" Church claimed but Caboose was not taking it. "I'm serious!"

"Your lyi-" Caboose was cut off as something launched him backwards away from the two soldiers off the top of the base.

-Real World-

Santa ducked under the Death stalker's claw but it smacked right into Caboose meditating form and sent him flying into a tree.

"Dammit!" Santa slammed his sword into the Grimm's thick head armor and didn't do anything. The Grimm tried to impale him with its stinger but he dodged it before cutting it off.

Over by the tree Caboose groggily got up, and looked around to find himself back to the world he knew. He heard the screech of a Death Stalker and he looked up to see Santa dodging the creature and slashing at it whenever there was an opening.

"Sir, we should go help Santa." Freckles said.

"I agree!" He got up and pulled Freckles off his back and charged towards the combatants.

Santa back flipped out of the way of the pincers as Caboose ran passed him and slammed his Buster Sword into the creatures armored carapace. He heard the layer crack as Caboose jumped backwards out of the way of the pincers.

"Good to see you're alright, Caboose." Santa said as he sheathed his Long sword.

"I'm glad that you're alright too, Santa." The Blue warrior said as he jump back out of the creatures reach.

"Alright, starting now use the Death Stalker to train," Santa jumped up onto a tree. "Only block it's strikes until I say attack."

"If you say so," He looked down at Freckles. "You ready buddy."

"Affirmative."

Caboose rushed forward and blocked creatures pincer but it made him stumbled backwards.

"Caboose, you need to brace yourself for the attacks, spread your legs apart and keep one foot in front of the other!" yelled.

"Alright!" He did exactly as he was told and was able to keep the creature's pincer at bay.

"Don't forget about the other Pincer!"

Caboose looked over his shoulder to see the other one closing in on him, he shoved the other pincer away as he blocked the other one. Then the other pincer came back at him but he used his other arm to stop it. Santa watched as Caboose held back both Pincers at the same time and he was amazed. He had read the reports of the new student taking on a horde of Grimms, a lot of the teachers did, all of them were skeptical at first but witnessing this first hand, help prove the report. Due holding both claws at bay forced him to his knees, Caboose looked at the Grimm's face as it screeched at him.

"Sir, I suggest retaliation." Freckles said. "Less you wish to be crush."

"I can't… Santa… s-said to wait until he… g-give the word to attack!" Caboose yelled before letting out a battle cry as he stood back up.

"I suggest we act on our own accord, sir."

"But-"

"Go ahead and destroy it Caboose, it is almost time for my prep period." Santa said and Caboose nodded.

His grip on the scorpions arm tightened and a crack was heard as he quickly slammed his buster sword into the Grimm's claw where the carapace didn't overlap and cleaved straight through it. Then he turned around and slammed the the scorpions own claw into its mouth. The Death Stalker screeched but it came out like a gurgle as black oozed out of its mouth but its other claw swung at the blue warrior, who jumped over it and stabbed his blade into the crack that was on its head carapace, killing it immediately. He let out a breath as he pulled Freckles out of the Grimms head.

"You alright, Freckles?" Caboose asked as he jumped over the creature's head.

"Beginning system checks… all systems are running fine."

Caboose stared at his weapon before nodding and turned to Santa who had joined them. gestured back towards the dorms before they both sprinted in the direction.

-RWBYC's Dorm, Morning-

Caboose was in front of his Dorm door when he heard crying come from inside the room. He pulled the door open to see Ruby crying into Yang's shoulder who held a frown upon her face, same goes for the other girls. They all turned to look at him before Ruby flew at him and tackled him in a tight hug. And cried into his chest, he looked to the other girls as they let out sighs of relief and Weiss wiping her face. He smiled before looking down at Ruby before hugging her back and petting her head.

"I-I thought you disappeared!" She quietly said as she rubbed her face in his chest.

"Wh-Why would you th-think that?" Caboose questioned.

"Be-Be-Because you randomly appeared that day, s-so I thought yo-you randomly disappeared…"

He gently pulled her away before wiping away her tears and looking her in the eyes. "Don't worry… Little Red…. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon plus what kind of friend doesn't say goodbye first."

Her response was only a smile before she put her face into his chest and took a deep breath, finding she liked his earthy scent.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... see you in the next chapter. X)


	7. Chapter 7 Day Dream Part 1

AN:Hey everyone, I bet a lot of you thought this story was dead! I'm very sorry for that and I have no excuse but the fact was I was lazy and wanted to write other stories. I won't make any promises to update anytime soon but I hope for my chapter 8 to come out in the following months due to watching RWBY again. Also this is sort of a filler chapter nothing major happens.

So without further adieu, here is chapter 7 of Caboose in Remnant. I hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter Seven: Day Dreaming Part 1

Team RWBYC met up with Team JNPR as they head to the cafeteria for breakfast. Caboose was lagging behind as the experience from this morning really bothered him. He questioned who were those people in his vision...or was it a dream. He couldn't tell and it slightly annoyed him then he heard Ruby call him. He looked up at them and found them all waiting by the cafeteria doors for him. He scratched the back of his head before blushing and rushing over to them rather quickly.

"What's wrong, Big Blue?" Yang asked and the others looked at him.

"Oh… Um… nothing just tired from my morning training." Caboose responded as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Don't worry Blue, you'll get use to it and it's pretty cool decided to personally train you." Yang said and the others nodded before they entered the cafeteria.

They all got in line and got their meals. They sat down and began to eat but Caboose looked around the cafeteria to see a girl with brown bunny ears protruding from her head. The girl looked up and their gaze met and she slightly jumped before quickly looking back down at her food. Then he felt someone nudge his arm, he looked to his right to see Ruby. "You know it is rude to stare at people."

"I'm sorry… I just was wondering why she was wearing those bunny ears." Caboose stated as he picked up a broccoli and ate it.

Ruby and the others looked at him as if he grew a second head then Blake spoke. "Caboose, do you not know what a Faunus is?"

"Wasn't Oobleck and some other teachers talking about Faunus? Also what is a Faunus?" He questioned as he looked at her while putting a baby carrot in his mouth.

Once more they looked at him like he was some strange alien and once more Blake spoke. "A Faunus is a person with animal traits, such as Velvet over there with Rabbit ears. Sometime traits are well hidden until a Faunus decides they want to show them, like having retractable claws."

"Woah, that is pretty cool… does that mean if you're a feline faunus you can see in the dark better or a canine faunus has a better sense of smell?" He questioned with a smile on his face before taking a bite out of his hashbrown.

"Yes, Caboose those are traits those type of Faunus have." Blake smiled at her teammate.

"Maybe I should go make friends with her…" He looked to where the Rabbit Faunus was, only to find that she was gone. "Ahhhh…"

Ruby patted his back with a smile. "Don't worry Blue, that was Velvet. We have a few classes with her, so you can become her friend then."

"Alright!" Caboose grinned and everyone at the table smiled at their friendly blue giant as he took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

-Port's Class-

Caboose drowned out the teacher slash story teller was rambling on about another one of his great feats. He turned to Jaune who was drawing stick figures on a piece of paper fighting large Grim like stick figures. He then recognized one of the Grimm was a large bird, Caboose chuckled and continued to watch Jaune make his stick figure master piece of what led to the forming of their teams. Then he heard Port clear his throat and call his name. "Michael, tell me, due to yesterday's demonstration from Ms. Schnee, where is the Boarbatusk armor the weakest?"

Caboose quickly flipped through his note book and found the page he had written the info for the boar like creature. "Its belly and on its rear back."

"Good! Seems like you did the homework." Port said then his eyes went to Jaune. "Now Jaune… tell me what is so deadly about the Nevermore?"

Jaune jumps and lets out a small yelp as he flipped through his note book and came to a page titled Port's Notes and Homework, the page was blank and he gulped. Caboose smiled and nudged him gently and slid his notebook over to him quickly.

"Oh, um their talons are quite dangerous but they do not compare to their spear like feathers that it can shoot from its own body." Jaune answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Very good, Mr. Arc, but I insist you do your own homework." Port chuckled before he turned back to the board and pointed at a picture of a Nevermore and began to go over details about the Grimm.

Jaune stop doing his art work and focused on Port's lesson and Caboose turned to look out the window and wondered about what happened in his training with Santa. The vision he saw confused him and when he really tried to think about it and remember "Tucker" and "Church". It caused his head to ache, terribly, he grabbed his head and grunted before putting his head down on the desk. Jaune looked over at him and gently tapped his shoulder. "Hey, bro you alright?"

Caboose turned his head to Jaune and smiled, more like a grimace, he nodded his head before returning it to face the opposite direction.

'Who are they? How do they know me? What memories am I missing?' He thought to himself as he returned to sitting straight up and looked at the board. 'This place feels right… I was meant to be here… at least it feels that way.'

He looked down at Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake, he smiled, he looked back at Jaune and smiled. This place was where he felt happy not in some valley surrounded by canyon walls with bickering teammates, that were quite rude to him but it was bothering him that he couldn't remember who Church and Tucker were or the reds. The bell rang and everyone got up but Jaune had to shake Caboose out of his thoughts.

"Come on bro, you know Oobleck likes to ask the students who are late to class the first question about the lesson for the day before giving them a lot of homework." Jaune said before they both got up and head for their group of friends.

"No homework today to those who finished it yesterday but those who didn't please get it done because there might or might not be a pop quiz tomorrow." Port smiled mischievously as he sat down at his desk looking over some charts of the Grimm.

The group of friends exited the Classroom and walk the halls together gossiping about little things and making jokes until they came to a junction. One way was the History Wing of the Academy and the other way was the science wing. The group exchange goodbyes and cya laters before Ruby, Yang, Nora and Ren headed down the science wing hallway and Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss and Caboose headed down the history one.

-Oobleck's Class-

They entered the classroom and took their seats with Weiss in the third row, Blake and Pyrrha in the second and Jaune and Caboose in the front row. Lucky for them, Oobleck wasn't in the room yet. Caboose pulled out his history note book and turned to Jaune. "Did you get the last part of the notes?"

Jaune pulled his note book out and quickly opened to the first page to find it was math and his eyes widened. "I forgot my history notebook in my room!"

Caboose rolled his eyes and turned to the girls, who were having a heated discussion about the war as Jaune began to search his bag over again. " Excuse me, Blake and Pyrrha, do either of you have the last notes we took from yesterday on the first battle of the Faunus and Human war?"

They both nodded and Pyrrha handed her notebook over due to her being closer than Blake to him.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." He said as he began to copy the last section of notes.

"No problem, Michael." Pyrrha said as she and Blake turned back to Weiss to argue points about the War.

'So the war started due to the human's mistreatment of the Faunus, considering them lesser beings than themselves…' Caboose thought as he finished off the notes and looked up to see the brown hair girl with the rabbit ears. "Hello Velvet!"

She jumped slightly and turned to Caboose. "Y-Yes?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for staring at you during breakfast." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just never seen a Faunus before and I thought you were just a girl wearing bunny ears."

Like at breakfast, Velvet looked at him like he was some sort of anomaly. "You've never seen a Faunus before?"

"Well, you're not the first…" He glanced over at Blake but then returned his attention to Velvet. "Well I just thought everyone was just wearing animal ears."

He looked into her eyes to see a jumble of emotions ranging from anger to fear and Caboose was taken back as she spoke. "So what do you think of us now, something to be below you or put down?! Are we animals to you now?!"

Everyone turned to them and Caboose stood up and towered over the small rabbit Faunus, who backed up as she clamped a hand over her mouth. His face was stern but quickly change to a gentle smile. "No… I see you and other Faunus as people… I can't say anymore because I don't fully understand the History around us… Something I hope to learn from but mind if I ask you to be my friend?"

He offered her his hand and she looked down at it before looking into his eyes. She could see the honesty within them, so did Blake and she smiled at her teammate as Velvet took his hand hesitantly and shook it. Then they heard someone chuckled. "Wow, making friends with animals… might aswell call her your pet."

Everyone turned to the voice to see Cardin Winchester with a smug smile on his face as he eyed Caboose and Velvet. Some others around the room chuckled at his joke and Caboose kept hold of Velvets hand. He looked at Velvet and saw that her head was down casted, he looked over at Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss glaring at Cardin. He looked at Jaune and saw his fist clenched as he glared up at Cardin. He returned his attention to the up coming bully. "That was rude, Cardin, please take that back. I don't like when people pick on my friends."

"And if I don't take it back?" Cardin questioned as he stood up.

"Nothing, I am not going to threaten to beat you up or anything," He looked back at Velvet and smiled. "Anyways you should come and sit with me and my friends during our lunch break."

Velvet was hesitant and looked at Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss and Jaune, and they nodded their heads. She returned Caboose's smile and nodded her head. Cardin growled when Caboose just ignored him but stopped when they heard the door to the classroom open.

"Good Morning class!" Oobleck said as he appeared at the front of the classroom with a fresh cup and pot of coffee. "Sorry for being late but I need my Coffee less I lose my mind, anyways please take your seats."

Everyone sat back down as the Coffee addict Professor dashed about the front of the classroom. He moved next to a portable whiteboard and flipped it to the other side showing a map of Remnant. "Alright, due to me not having coffee yesterday, I forgot to go over the Great War briefly that led up to the Faunus Revolution."

He moved over to another movable whiteboard and turned on a projector revealing a slide show titled The Great War. Some people groaned including Jaune but the other got their notebooks out and got ready to take notes. The professor changed the slide and it showed the basic info of when the war started and why it was fought, to suppress and self-express individualism. Vacuo and Vale fought for self-expression while Mantle and Mistral fought to suppress it. The war took place 80 years before the current date. Caboose looked on with interest and copied everything down, he had to understand the world he was coming to care about very much.


	8. Chapter 8 Day Dreaming part 2

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I put hiatus on my stories and account but I couldn't stay away from my baby for too long but I'm still busy with school. When summer comes around I will be more active with all my stories.

Without further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 8 Day Dreaming part 2**

Caboose and the group were back together with one edition, Velvet who was happily giggling about something with the girls as the boys just sat around eating their burgers. The super soldier smiled to himself, when Velvet sat down with them 15 minutes ago, she had a nervous fidget to her and was very quiet. He knew it wouldn't remain that way with this group, immediately when the girls turned their attention to her, he knew with their personalities it wouldn't be long before she got comfortable and was talking freely. Caboose took a bite of his cheese burger as he turned to Ren and Jaune playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. He watched as they shoot and Ren coming out victories and taking one of Jaune's fries, again they shoot but this time Jaune won with a rock and grabbed one of Ren's fries. Caboose decided he wanted some of this action. "Hey guys let me in on this but lets up the anti."

"What do you have in mind Caboose?" Ren asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, I got some super hot sauce called, The Grimm Dread," Caboose pulled up a whole hand full of packs.

"That is one of the hottest hot sauce in all of Remnant…" Jaune stated as he gulped.

"So shall we?" Caboose said with a smile as his two male friends looked at each other and nodded.

"Rock, Paper, scissors. Shoot!" They yell as they thrown down, Jaune had paper, Ren had rock and Caboose had scissors.

They all groaned and heard the girls giggle at them before they reached for a packet of hot sauce. They all opened their packets and whimpered as the smell invaded their nose causing their eyes to water. They gulped as they slowly raised their packets to their mouth and Caboose said. "I know it's been only two days but I consider you guys brothers!"

"I second that, Caboose!" Jaune said and Ren nodded as they all drained the packets into their mouths.

The girls watched on as the boys faces deadpan as they stared straight ahead. They all looked at each other confused when nothing happened for a whole minute, no reaction or peep out of them.

"Do you think Jaune was thinking of another hot sauce?" Ruby questioned.

"Maybe… Hey Caboose, Ren and Jaune how are you guys feeling?" Yang asked them but nothing happened.

"Um… guys?" Pyrrha's eyebrow was cocked, so was everyone else's.

The guys turned towards them very slowly as their eyes widened and faces became red as apples. The ladies were slightly taken back by their gesture and backed up slightly before the guys let out screams of it being super hot and grabbed their milk and downed the drink in seconds. It gave their mouths a second of solace but then the heat came back and they grabbed their throats and screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them like they were crazy before the trio got up and ran for concession stand. There was a jug of milk and they looked at each other with their tongues hanging out before rushing for the milk jug, fighting each other all the way there. Caboose managed to grab it and opened it and began to chug the drink down but then Ren ripped it out of his hands and took a drink. Jaune came up and knocked the milk out of his hands before catching it and taking a swig. People laughed as the guys fought over the milk but some were amazed at the fact that nothing had spilled. Now Ren had kicked the jug out of Caboose's hands right after he took it from Jaune. To everyone's surprise the milk jug landed perfectly, not spilling a drop, the guys looked at each other before charging towards it again. Ren reached it first and picked it up only for it to be knocked into the air by Caboose, he took hold of it but Jaune managed to break his grip with a swift hard smack to his forearm and before the jug hit the ground. He caught it with his foot and balanced it, only for Ren to kick it back up to chest level where the guys tried to take hold of it only for it to be knocked out of their hand. Everyone who were laughing stopped and watched on with awe as the guys kept the jug at chest level and quickly took sips from the jug of milk. Soon enough the milk was gone and the guys exhausted from their game of "milk" sack and the inferno caused by the hot sauce that they didn't hear everyone clapping and cheering for their performance. They returned to their seats and immediately the girls set down their cartons of milk in front of them. They nodded a thanks before opening one up and gulping it down.

"You guys were on fire." Yang chuckled.

"The only thing that was on fire was my mouth." Jaune said as he rested his head against the cool table.

"We might as well be on fire… Man that hot sauce has a kick to it." Caboose stated as he rubbed his face. "I can't feel my face… it feels quite nice. So, who is up to go again?"

Jaune and Ren looked at Caboose like he was crazy and shook their heads. The blue warrior shrugged and turn to the girls, most shook their heads except for Pyrrha and Yang.

"Alright ladies, grab your packets!" Caboose grinned before they grabbed a packet each. "Bottoms up!"

The three friends downed the hot sauces in one go and Caboose's face immediately turned red as he tried really hard not to scream his head off. Yang's face was neutral until a smirk appeared on her lips as she watched her blue soldier suffer. Pyrrha looked at Caboose and shrugged with a small smile. Everyone at the table looked at the girls like they were inhuman. Caboose only grimaced then everyone heard his stomach gurgle and his eyes widened before he got up from the table and ran for the rest room.

The others looked at each other with concern for their blue friend. Ruby grabbed a packet and saw a warning on the back that you should only have one packet… a week. "Oh no…"

-Santa's Combat Class-

The teams entered a few minutes before the bell rang and they took their seats. Caboose was feeling better after he had emptied his stomach of the Grimm's Dread into the toilet bowl but his stomach was still upset with him. He reached over and gripped the handle of his Buster Blade before he pressed the button that released Freckles. He grabbed his Assault Rifle and laid it across his desk. The girls looked over at him with their eyebrows cocked, he looked over at them and grimaced before he turned back to his gun.

"Freckles… How have you been buddy?"

"Good, sir… How may I help you?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check on my buddy." Caboose whispered as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually… I've been thinking about what has happened in the past few days and realized I don't remember anything from waking up in the forest."

"Sir, may I suggest seeing the school medic." Freckles suggested as Caboose picked him up.

"I think I'll do that after school…" Big Blue said as he began to pick at some grime on his companion.

"Has something been bothering you, Sir?"

"Yeah, I had a strange dream or was it a vision… I don't really know… Anyways I was talking to these two guys who wore the same type of armor, who were also assholes… I was so confused, they talked like they knew me and like I was some sort of idiot…"

"Understood, sir, if we ever meet them, I will handle them with extreme prejudice."

"You do that Freckles, alright back into the blade you go bud." Caboose said as he placed his companion back into his buster sword.

Caboose looked up to see Santa staring up at him with an annoyed expression leaning against his desk.

"Finally care to join us Michael?" Santa questioned as he moved away from his desk. Caboose gulped and nodded his head, Santa smirked. "So who would like to fight today?"

Immediately Ruby's hand shot up and she bounced up in down, Caboose and Yang chuckled while Weiss and Blake smiled. Santa smiled and nodded at her, then Ren's hand shot up, Mr.Chrous gestured them to come down. They walked down onto the stage and turned to face each other, Ren flicked his hands outwards and his pistols sprang forth from his sleeves. Ruby grabbed her compacted scythe off her back and spun it until it open up to its true form. Santa raised his hand up and looked at each of them, they nodded their heads then he chopped the air and jumped away. Ruby immediately swung her scythe using the weapons reach but Ren ducked under the blade. He jumped away and fired his pistol sickles at her but Ruby spun her scythe blocking all of the bullets meant for her. Ren landed and continued to fire his pistols as Ruby jumped onto the wall to dodged the bullets before she launched herself at him. Ren's eyes widened as he barely dodged Ruby's scythe but it caught him by the shoulder. He grunted and blocked her follow up attack after she landed.

In the stands the respective team members cheered for their teammate. The other students watched on in awe as both combatants moved around the stage with incredible speed. Ren blocked Ruby's scythe and brought his other pistol sickle to bare and fired point blank but Ruby used the butt of her staff and smacked him upside of the head causing him to fire towards the crowd. Everyone ducked but the bullets made contact with a shield barrier. Ruby spun her Scythe around and slammed the staff part of her scythe onto his head again, Ren crashed to the floor. Then Little Red jumped back and fired her sniper multiple times at the down Ren but he managed to recover as the first bullet made contact with his Aura, he stagger back and let out a yelp before he deflect the 50 cal. rounds away.

Ruby smirked as she fired her last shot before dashing towards him with the bullet. As he deflected the bullet, Ruby appeared next to him and caught him around the stomach and flung him into the air then caught him around the neck with the scythe blade and slammed him into the ground. Ren groaned as he laid on the ground, the monitor tracking their auras signaled the end of the match with Ren's aura close to breaking and Ruby's at half.

"Winner of the match, Ruby Rose of team RWBYC!" Santa proclaimed and team RWBYC high five each other.

Ruby offered a hand to Ren as he looked up from the ground. He nodded and took her hand. "Good fight Ruby."

"Same to you Ren." Little Red smiled as she pulled him up.

Santa tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet and the shield barrier came down. "Well done both of you, now back up to the stands."

They nodded and returned to their respective teams. As Ruby sat down, Yang dropped her arm over her shoulder. "Dang little sis, look at you becoming a ruthless fighter even towards your friends!"

"I am not!" Ruby pouted.

"Are too!" Yang teased with a grin on her face.

They went back and forth while Blake and Weiss shook their heads with a smile. Caboose was chuckling at them before they stop and Ruby turned to him still pouting. He smiled at her. "Good job, Little Red…" She smiled at him. "But I hope I never get on your bad side!"

"Now you're getting it Big Blue!" Yang chuckled as she clapped him on the back.

She pouted again before she unleashed a flurry of punches on his arm while he tried not to laugh out loud. The other girls chuckled and giggled at the display, Santa shook his head. "Alright, Caboose get down here, so you can stop interrupting my class that is not helpful!"

They stopped immediately and Caboose got up and headed down onto the stage with Buster Blade on his back. Santa looked up at the stands to find someone to fight him. Then someone raised their hand towards the back of the class, he gestured for the person to come up. Everyone turned to look to see a young man wearing all black with a duster coat with a flaming skull patch on his right shoulder. On his hip was a Long Sword, its hilt was wrapped in a blood red leather.

"Ah, Holden Cross glad you decided to participate today…" Mr.Chorus said as he walked onto the stage.

"Sorry teach, I wasn't feeling it yesterday…" He said as he looked at Caboose up and down. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Caboose questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"That you held off a horde of Grimms back in the Emerald Forest."

Caboose nodded his head and Holden smiled. "Interesting, this should be fun then."

Caboose's stomach gurgled and he glared down at it. His stomach wasn't going to like this at all. He looked back at Holden as he drew his Longsword and held it at the ready. He pulled his buster blade off his back and it pulse blue as he rested it against the ground and Freckles voice came from the blade. "Online and ready, Sir."

A/N: Like, Follow and review please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Cya in the next chapter.


End file.
